


Stuck In A Closet

by Anonymous



Series: Stuck In A Closet [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Flirty Negan, Gay Sex, M/M, Negan has such an ego, Rick is bisexual, Rick is stuck, Rick thinks Negan is hot, Rick/Negan - Freeform, Smut, modern day AU, negan swears, sexy negan, so is Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rick gets stuck in a coat closet- a pretty roomy one for that- and finds a guy named Negan just standing there. They talk, and Negan flirts relentlessly with Rick. Rick and Negan end up making out, and it ends up with total closet sex.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Stuck In A Closet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Stuck In A Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed of myself. I just am making something for Rick/Negan sex. xD Oh my god, but I am so not ashamed. I am going to hell and with burn a trail there since I'm mgoing there anyway.
> 
> Anyway, this isn't beta read.

Rick blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the darkness. What was he doing in here? He had no idea. What was going one? He had no idea about that, either. All he knew was that it was dark, and there was coats pretty much everywhere, and this was horrible. 

Rick looks around, trying to see some fort of light switch or something. He sees shapes everywhere, and doesn't notice when he nearly collides into a large figure in the darkness. A hand flies out and grasps his shoulder, and another covers his mouth as Rick starts to yell. 

"Shut the fuck up, you." the figure hisses. Rick tries to calm his pounding heart, and nods, quiet. The figure slowly moves it's hand away from Rick's mouth. "What are you doing here?" the figure- a man- asks. Rick swallows. 

"I could ask you the same question." Rick retorts. The figure snorts. Rick scowls into the darkness. 

"Huh. Well, you aren't asking the question, so I don't have to answer." he snarls back. Rick supresses the urge to stomp and make a snappy comment back. "If you're looking for a light, one's right here." a sudden bright light clicks on, and Rick has to close his eyes. After a few seconds, Rick reopens them with a sigh. He's immediately shocked with what he saw. 

The figure was a man, which Rick had guessed before. He was tall and broad shouldered, and had beautiful brown eyes, a sexy smirk, and was wearing a leather jacket and boots, with jeans on. Where the hell had he come from? Rick shakes his head. Yes, that guy was hot, and Rick was stuck in a closet with him- literally- but Rick should get out of here. Carl and Judith flash in Rick's head. His kids… they'd be wondering where he was.

"What's your name?" the man asks curiously. Rick glances up at his face and into his eyes. He felt suddenly like putty, like someone had made him into jelly. What was going on? 

"R-rick. Rick Grimes." Rick clears his throat, hoping that the man didn't notice his stutter. "What's yours?" the man's smirk grows. 

"I, R-rick, am Negan. No need for a last name, we'll probably never see each other again." Negan replies. Rick blushes at the stupid name. "And to at least partially answer the 'question' you asked, I like it in here." Negan shrugs. Rick nods, still blushing furiously. "What are you… _why_ are you in here?" Negan's eyes roam over Rick, but linger momentarily on Rick's lips. Rick licks those lips and his mouth opens slightly. "Because a man like _you_ should not be in here with a man like _me_." 

"Oh… I… I don't know. I just… am." Rick couldn't help himself, and his own eyes travel over Negan. He, however, lingers mostly at the part where Negan's shirt lifts. Rick slowly brings his eyes back up to Negan's, face getting hotter every moment. He finds Negan looking amusedly at him. 

"Like what you see?" Negan winks, throwing a flirty smile in Rick's direction. Rick scowls. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. Mostly." Negan reassures Rick. 

"Who cares anyway." Rick grumbles. But he cared. He wanted more of those winks and smiles… and to be the one Negan was doing them for. What was he thinking? This was not normal. 

"I care." Negan announces. "You shouldn't be uncomfortable in the closet you're stuck in." Rick rolls his eyes. "But, just a heads up, I like what I see. In fact, it's amazing." Rick blushes for what seems like the millionth time already. "I love it. And now I think my favorite shade of red is that one." Was Negan actually flirting? And if he was, that much? 

"Whatever. I'm gonna try to get out or something." Rick mumbles, everting his eyes from Negan's. Negan smiles crookedly. A handsome, sexy grin, if Rick's opinion was any part of it. 

"You can get out at any point in time. Just ask me and I'll let you out. Just ask me, and I'll give you most of anything. Anything." Negan repeats. Rick flushes hotter at that, and he feels a tightening in his pants. Noooooo… this couldn't happen now… and least of all in front of _this_ hot stranger. Stranger. Not hot stranger, stranger. 

"Well…" Rick looks down. He catches that one spot again and keeps staring. It disappeared into Negan's waistband, and Rick was wondering if… no. He was wondering if maybe things would ever happen, but no they won't. "I… I think I'm fine for now." Rick stutters, not admitting that it was Negan's fault that he was staying in the first place. 

"Great!" Negan reveals a set of beautifully white teeth. Rick feels that jelly feeling again. "Come here, I can barely see you when you're lurking in the shadows." Rick hesitantly goes forward, more in the light. Negan's eyes flash with something. 'No Rick… think of Carl and Judith… not this hot, sexy ass man in front of you.' Rick thinks, trying to keep himself from fantasizing about what would happen if he went over there and kissed that hot, sexy ass man in front of him. "You _are_ handsome, Rick!" Negan exclaims. "I knew you were." Rick could barely hold back any longer… oh, if Negan kept flirting (If that's what he was doing, it was working). 

"Thanks." Rick mutters. "Ootoo…" he whispers. Negan leans forward, eyebrows raised. Rick's eyes widen and he swallows. 

"Hmm? What was that?" Negan asks, a sly grin on his face, like he had already guessed what Rick had said. Rick grits his teeth, frustrated. 

"You. Too." Rick bites out. Negan's grin widens and he leans back against the wall. Rick avoids his eyes. 

"Thanks, but you're the handsome one." Negan replies. Rick snaps his head up. "Seriously, I mean it." 

"What the hell are you doing? What do you want from me? I can't tell if you're f-flirting or not!" Rick demands, stumbling over the word "flirting". Negan watches him with a controlled expression. He sighs. "I guess what I'm asking is; c-can I…um… can I kiss you?" 

"Hmm… let me think… would I like this hot handsome guy to kiss me, or do I want to flirt continuously and hope that the hot handsome guy notices and likes it, but he never asks me anything." Negan taps a finger to his chin. "Yes. I like the first one." Rick waits for anything else. "Well, Rick? What are you waiting for? Or should I?" 

Rick steps forward, and Negan leans towards him. Rick feels his pants getting tighter and tighter as Negan presses his lips to Rick's. Rick presses harder, and Negan opens Rick's mouth. He gently puts his tongue in Rick's mouth, and Rick moans. Negan leans back against the wall, still kissing Rick. 

"Don't be afraid, okay?" Negan whispers, and flips them around quickly, so Rick was pressed up against the wall, Negan the one pinning him there. Rick moans again. He shuts his mouth immediately, embarrassed. "Rick…" Negan purrs in a singsong voice. "Don't stay quiet. If you get too loud, I'll cover your mouth." Rick gasps and nods. Negan pulls away and looks deeply into Rick's eyes before kissing a light trail down Rick's neck. Rick whimpers in pleasure. Negan bites right underneath Rick's collarbone, and Rick lets out a groan. 

"Oh god…" Rick huffs. Negan presses back up against Rick, kissing his lips again. Rick bites Negan's bottom lip, and gets a moan back. Rick has a flutter of glee. He had made this sexy ass man moan! That was an accomplishment. "P-please?" Rick breathes. Negan smirks. 

"Please what, Rick?" Negan purrs. Rick's breathing quickens, and his hips press involuntarily forward. Negan grins. "So… you're enjoying this. Don't get me wrong, so am I, but I see this is too much for you. Does Ricky-boy need to get off?" he teases. Rick growls and kisses Negan again. 

"If… if you wouldn't mind… even if… yeah." Rick pants, not really able to speak. Negan nods. 

"So… what do you want?" Negan asks. Rick pauses, wondering if this was a test. "What do ya' want, Rick? Do you want me to suck you off? Give you a handjob? Or, my personal favorite, fuck you senseless?" Rick's eyes widen and his breath comes more faster. "So, what do you want?" 

"You… the third one." Rick says. Negan makes a triumphant sound. "Please…" 

"Of course, hot stuff. But first…" Negan takes Rick's shirt off and smiles. "Yeah, you look so beautiful." Rick blushes at the compliment.

Negan burns a trail of kisses down Rick's chest and stomach, stopping at where Rick's jeans started. He tugs questioningly on them, and Rick nods wildly. Negan pauses before he starts taking them off, and takes off his own shirt. Rick's eyes trail over him. Negan then takes off Rick's pants, but ignores everything else and kisses him again. Rick kisses him back and grinds his hips against Negan's. Negan chuckles and uses a hand to keep him down. Rick whines. Negan wags a finger in Rick's face. 

"No, no no, naughty boy. Wait… make it so much better." Negan smirks. "Even if it's difficult, I'm here to help you." he presses his lips against Rick's again and brushes against Rick's hard-on. Rick yelps, and Negan's mouth muffles it.. "I'm not going to tell you to be quiet." Negan warns. "But I am going to cover your mouth if you're not quiet." Rick nods frantically. "Yeah, I love your sounds too much to stop them." 

"Hurry up…" Rick whimpers breathlessly. Negan sighs and shakes his head sadly, as if he was disappointed, but Rick knew from the telltale grin growing on his face that he wasn't upset. 

"Oh, Rick. Just give me a moment." Negan grins. Rick nods. 

Soon enough, they were completely undressed, and Negan had flipped Rick around so that his back was facing Negan. Negan was trailing his fingers down Rick's back, and Rick shudders, closing his eyes at the delightful feeling. Negan kisses Rick's shoulder and cups his ass. 

"This is the best ass I've seen in a while." Negan exclaims. "Well, besides mine." he waggles his eyebrows. Rick sighs. He knew Negan seemed like the egotistical type. "And now… luckily… this ass is going to be mine for right now. And that's the truth." Negan covers Rick's mouth before he can protest that his ass was his own, not Negan's. "And anyway, I said for now, idiot." 

Rick feels Negan posistion himself and gasps in pleasure as he puts himself in his ass slowly. Rick moans, and Negan hums. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and Rick was about to ask, when Negan starts speaking next. 

"Of course you have the tightest ass in the world." Negan groans. "And don't take that as a bad thing. It's… amazing." he pushes in more and pulls away. Rick relaxes as he does that over and over again. "You are so handsome." Negan says. Rick sighs happily, and he gets close. "Lemme guess, you're close now?" Negan guesses. Rick nods and flushes. "Well good! As am I! Whenever you're ready." Rick's eyes widen and all it takes is one more thrust, and he was done for. They both come in perfect (well, not really perfect) unison, and Rick gasps in pleasure. 

A couple minutes later, they're both leaning against the wall, panting. Negan turns to Rick with a smile. 

"Well, that was nice." he leans forward and kisses Rick. "But we should probably put our clothes back on?" Rick nods and quickly tosses his clothes on. "You look adorable." Negan comments. Rick blushes. 

"Thank you." Rick mumbles. Negan smirks and slowly puts his clothes on, seemingly taking his time. When he was done, he kisses Rick one last, long time. Rick and him separate, and Negan's smirk returns. 

"Well, Rick Grimes." Negan leans against the wall near the door. "Thank you for the time, and we'll probably never see each other again." Rick nods, looking down. Negan makes Rick look up. "Really. Thank you." he then steps away and winks in Rick's direction before opening the apparently not locked door (Oh damn.) and striding out of the closet. Negan shuts the door behind him, and Rick slides down the wall and to the floor. 

"That was… amazing." Rick whispers. But way too much. And… and Rick had one thing tugging at the back of his mind. 

He wanted to see Negan again, even just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who read this! It was fun! Please comment if you want, and I'll try to andswer in a timely matter.
> 
> This was the first time I did this, and probably not the last. I loved this, and it proved that I can absolutely do sex scenes.
> 
> Don't you feel for poor Rick? He wants to see Negan again, and Negan totally just left him! This may actually be enough to make this a series and make a part two… maybe. Watch out for it, just in case!


End file.
